


1-26, без названия

by penguin_in_glasses



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По объединенной заявке с АНКЛ-феста 1.26.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-26, без названия

**Author's Note:**

> 1.26. ОМП/Илья, Олег/Илья, Уэйверли/Илья и Наполеон/Илья — под вопросом. «Популярностью» среди друзей отца пользовалась не только мать Ильи, но и он сам; собственно, так мальчику из семьи с подмоченной репутацией и удалось попасть в КГБ. Как эта информация всплывёт и что с ней будут делать?  
> \+ Наполеон/Илья. Херт-комфорт, закадровое упоминание детской проституции/сексуального насилия над ребенком. Когда Наполеон задирал Илью, он не догадывался в насколько болезненные точки сейчас бьет. После они пытаются начать строить отношения, но травмирующие прошлое Ильи не позволяет ему расслабиться под прикосновеньями Наполеона. Наполеон узнает и комфортит.
> 
> Вышло не совсем по заявке, но что вышло - то вышло.  
> Небечено.

Однажды маленький Наполеон спросил у мамы, что папа делал всю ночь у их соседки, миссис Грин. Мама тяжело вздохнула, погладила по голове и сказала:  
\- Меньше знаешь, сынок, - крепче спишь.  
Наполеон совету матери не внял и за отцом проследил. Совет был дельным, понял он, а мама - как и все мамы в мире - была права.  
Правда, следовать мудрым материнским советам было ой как не просто, а когда Соло определился, так сказать, с профессией, гораздо более актуальным стало «Хочешь жить - умей вертеться».  
Соло раздражённо выдохнул и с силой провёл рукой по лицу.  
Чёртов Уэйверли был недоволен практически срывом нескольких операций подряд, а всё потому что доведённый до кипения подначками Соло, Курякин взрывался от любого неосторожного замечания кого-то вообще постороннего, и весь план операции летел - как там у них в Советах говорят? - коту под хвост. Раз прокол, два прокол, три, четыре, пять. Они, конечно, изрядно поднаторели в импровизации, но принцип вечно уповать на удачу не для их работы.  
Габи качала головой, но в отношения «напарников» не лезла, а вот её начальник чётко объяснил Соло, что тот может катиться обратно в ЦРУ, если не исправит ситуацию или хотя бы не заткнётся на благо всех них и мира тоже.  
Прекращать подначки Соло не собирался. Большевик поначалу неплохо с ним пикировался, и ведь в какой-то момент всё начало вкладываться: и эти взгляды его пронзительные, и улыбка чуть заметная, но красивая, и явная расслабленность в его, Соло, компании. А теперь эта двухметровая советская ромашка с голубыми глазами на намёки реагировать перестала, на девиц Соло зыркала крайне неодобрительно, а от него самого, Соло, шарахалась. Он всего-то прояснить хотел! Хватит с него уже этих танцев вокруг да около.  
Кстати танцевал бывший кгбшник достойно, что бы там Габи не говорила. На одном из приёмов, где работали под прикрытием, Соло оценил. Двигался для своей комплекции Илья очень легко, даже изящно, дамы в его больших и сильных мужских руках млели и таяли, Соло скрипел зубами, а после сорвался.  
С поцелуями ещё куда ни шло, вернее, шло, очень даже шло, просто летело, а вот от руки на заднице Курякин как-то странно застыл. Соло не придал значения - Боже, дорвался, неужели - попытался расстегнуть ремень - и получил сперва под дых, а затем вдогонку по челюсти. В следующие несколько секунд хлопнула дверь очередного гостиничного номера, а спустя несколько секунд до Соло дошло, что Курякина неслабо трясло. На следующий день русский перестал с ним здороваться и всё полетело всё тому же коту под хвост.  
А пару часов назад Уэйверли вызвал его, Соло, к себе, и всучил папку. Мол, эксклюзив, ознакомьтесь, агент, и скорректируйте своё поведение.  
Про мудрый материнский совет Соло даже не вспоминает. И даже и не знает, к счастью или нет.  
Отчего-то первой мыслью после прочтения стало: «Почему он сдержался тем утром в Берлине?». И правда, всего-то один стол опрокинул.  
А после трёх бокалов виски - чертовки хорошего виски - стало намного проще и понятней. И когда начались проблемы с самоконтролем; и почему из семьи с дурной репутацией взяли в спецотряд КГБ - здесь прогнулся, там на собственном упорстве (упрямстве?) выехал, тут за пацана хорошо просили, а где-то там ещё надавили свыше, потому что «способный, гибкий и нужен Родине»; и откуда такая робость (робость ли?) в отношениях. Да и не было никаких отношений у парня, и даже родительского примера перед глазами не было - о матери Курякина в папке Уэйверли тоже довольно было написано. Как и вся советская власть, так и Комитет её безопасности - жестоко, но эффективно: сделали из парня танка - для зачисток, наверное, готовили - жёсткий, с крючка не слезет, поводок короткий, целеустремлённый, идёт на пролом - ну прям как русский Т-34.  
Почему именно Курякина начальство отрядило на эту совместную миссию, Соло до конца не понимал, одно знал точно - любой другой агент КГБ, после перемолки жерновами советской школы разведки, убил бы его не задумываясь ещё при «эвакуации» Теллер из Восточного Берлина. И хотя было сомнительно, что представилась бы возможность - он ведь сам как бы, на, минутку, не просто ковбой в хорошем костюме, а самый эффективный агент и далее по списку, - но это уже другой вопрос.  
Первым вопросом теперь было «Быть или не быть?», в его ситуации отнюдь не риторическое.  
Конечно быть. Возвращаться в ЦРУ Соло не хотел, идти на вольные хлеба не было смысла. Надо же, года ещё с Рима не прошло, а он уже привык и даже немного привязался к ним: к маленькой и порою грубоватой Габи, к немного флегматичной ехидне Уэйверли, и, конечно, к большевику - даже его дурацкий акцент уже был настолько привычным и родным.  
Соло покачал в руке бокал с недопитым виски, поставил на стоящий рядом столик. Тщательно закрыл папку, подравняв все листочки, и решительно поднялся с кресла, одевая пиджак. Сейчас у них получилось что-то вроде своеобразного перерыва, и они решили задержаться в Лондоне - их начальник тоже был сентиментален, как бы ни пытался это скрывать. Агентам предоставили разные конспиративные квартиры (Наполеон по своей с локатором жучков прошёлся аж дважды), но адрес квартиры Курякина Соло запомнил точно.  
Уже у двери чужой квартиры на Соло накатило - а вдруг не стоит так? Но тут дверь открылась, путей к отступлению не стало, а все мысли вылетели у Соло из головы - Курякин стоял в проёме, одетый в чёрные брюки свободного кроя и чёрную же водолазку (он что, из них вообще не вылезает? - подумалось Соло), босой, весь какой-то взъерошенный и устало-настороженный. Наролеон внезапно понял, что даже не удосужился взглянуть на время, пока добирался сюда, обратил внимание только, что было темно. Он глянул на наручные часы - ух, повезло, всего-то без четверти одиннадцать, - и невозмутимым тоном, но как можно мягче, начал:  
\- Обычно при визите в столь поздний час принято звонить заранее, но, всё же, можно?  
Курякин моргнул раз, другой, на скулах заиграли было желваки, но кивнул и распахнул дверь шире:  
\- Заходи.  
Обстановка была очень похожа на его квартиру - достаточно большая прихожая, гостиная с камином, парой кресел и столиком около них, двери в спальню и ванную, кухня. Свет в гостиной приглушен, на столике у камина расставлена шахматная партия, и пламя бросало странные тени на доску и фигуры.  
Соло повесил плащ, аккуратно сложил пиджак и опустился в одно из кресел.  
\- Держи, - Курякин протянул ему бокал с чем-то и сел в кресло напротив.  
Соло кивнул, принимая бокал, отпил немного, отметив про себя неплохое качество скотча, и поставил бокал на стол.  
\- Я, хм... - мысли после побега у двери как-то не желали возвращаться, - честно говоря, пришёл сюда с одной целью, - он достал папку, подвинул по столу, снова взял бокал, медленно покачав его в руке, и посмотрел Курякину в глаза. - Уэйверли намекнул, что это оригиналы. И... прости, Илья. За многое прости.  
Глаза русского, недоверчиво чуть сощурившиеся на первых словах, раскрывались по мере понимания, что было в этой папке. Он как-то странно глянул на Соло, схватил документы и открыл. Соло отвёл глаза, предпочитая смотреть на руки Курякина. Почему-то сейчас это казалось правильным. Пальцы Курякина дрогнули раз, другой, а после сжались на корешке злосчастной папки так сильно, что та смялась как листок папиросной бумаги.  
Наверное, сейчас ему будут бить морду, немного обреченно подумал Соло и решил поднять глаза. На лице Курякина застыло нечитаемое выражение, а в глазах отражалось столько эмоций, что Соло не может отвести взгляд и смотрит, смотрит и видит в них столько, и это кружит голову гораздо сильнее любого алкоголя. Повинуясь порыву, не отрывая взгляд, Соло снова ставит ненужный бокал на стол, встаёт и подходит к Курякину, аккуратно пытается разжать его дрожащие - и просто ледяные - пальцы на папке и говорит - тихо, мягко, как со зверем, чтобы не спровоцировать:  
\- Давай сделаем так, - и тянет его вверх, к себе, из кресла, и подводит к камину, усаживает на пол, и всё это - не отрывая взгляда, не делая резких движений, ведь если дёрнешься - рванёт сильно, похлеще атомной бомбы.  
Взгляд Курякина становится непонимающим, а Соло открывает папку, вытаскивает первую бумажку, вкладывает Курякину в таким трудом разжатую, подрагивающую руку и говорит:  
\- Бросай.  
Во взгляде Ильи - всё ещё отголоски пережитого ужаса, и стыд, и страх, и растерянность, но это всё уходит, смывается волнами осознания, понимания, благодарности, нежности и множества чего-то ещё в этих - чёрт их побери - голубых бездонных озёрах.  
Он понимает - и бросает бумагу в огонь. Язычки пламени весело танцуют, дрова в камине потрескивают, и в ярком огне листок за листком оборачивается пеплом прошлое. Следом за содержимым Курякин кидает в камин даже саму картонную папку с дурацкими тесёмками, и только одна фотография остаётся нетронутой. Соло не говорит ни слова. А ещё он знает - это фото матери Ильи.  
Курякин откладывает карточку на стол, а потом тянется к Соло и крепко обнимает, зарываясь носом куда-то в шею.  
\- Спасибо, - шепчет Илья, - спасибо.  
Наполеон обнимает в ответ, а затем начинает невесомо поглаживать Илью по спине. Тот так сильно стискивает объятия, что становится немного трудно дышать, но Соло терпит. Вскоре тиски разжимаются, но едва Соло делает вдох, чужие губы накрывают его губы, и в этом поцелуе столько всего, что в груди щемит, а руки тоже начинают дрожать. По нижней губе проходит язык Ильи, и Соло раскрывается навстречу, поцелуй перерастает в голодный, жадный, и снова кружится голова, но как же оторваться, оторваться сейчас - значит предать то хрупкое доверие, всё то, что сейчас дрожит между ними, звенит как натянутая струна, и хочется до бесконечности, чтоб не заканчивалось. Но заканчивается воздух, им всё ещё нужно дышать, и Илья отрывается от его губ первым, и они оба тяжело дышат, и Илья обхватывает своими большими и всё ещё холодными ладонями лицо Наполеона, прикасается лбом ко лбу, и - о Боже, эта улыбка, да Соло ради неё обчистит все музеи мира, да что там музеи, он украдёт что угодно и откуда угодно ради этой улыбки, и...  
Соло замирает - Илья тихонечко смеётся, а глаза его - пронзительные, чистые, голубые глаза - в них столько счастья, что Соло делает вдох, выдох, вдох-выдох, и ещё, и ..тоже начинает смеяться.  
Они смеются вдвоём, сидя на полу и обнявшись, - американец и русский, два шпиона, которые больше не служат своим странам, которым повезло выгрызть кусок свободы, - сейчас они просто два человека с огромным и тяжёлым багажом прошлого, - они смеются - и освобождаются от этого багажа.  
Потом будут поцелуи, много поцелуев; и поцелуи-укусы, чтобы пометить, и россыпь меток на груди и шее, чтобы завтра понять, что это не сон и не горячечный бред; и крепкая хватка рук, и горячие губы везде, и толчки, сильные и глубокие, и тихие просьбы, и громкие стоны, и искры удовольствия по всему телу, и жидкий огонь по венам, и один бесконечно долгий миг, поделённый на двоих.  
А после - надёжные объятия, полный нежности поцелуй в висок и тихое:  
\- Когда мы сожжём твоё прошлое, Соло?


End file.
